Blind Merc
Blind_Merc (also Merc, Blind, Andos Sergaw) has been a member and active player of KingdomsMc since early 2.0, just missing out joining late 1.0. He has since been in-particularly active on the forums and originally attempted to get the old forums as active as possible. History Merc started in 2.0 as a lone vagabond, living far away from kingdoms and scabbing what he could. During this time he managed to heist many of what were suspected to be duplicated items. This caused controversy for the old Dawn Empire and thus making them thing they had a traitor of their own. 2.5 hit, it was time to settle down and learn about the community a bit more, rather than scabbing around and causing trouble for various factions. He joined the Dawn Empire and soon became friends with Shigan. It wasn't long before the king of Dawn had started to become over-thrown and the empire fell quite quickly. In this Merc decided to attempt to rule over the kingdom and help bring it back up and bigger than ever, his attempts failed quite quickly as members left before the Dawn called be re-built. Also in interesting for creating a big kingdom, something that would both look good and be run well, Soulcom soon became another great friend of Blind_Merc. It wasn't too long before the server was once again reset and 3.0 happened. 3.0 had started and this time Merc went in with a plan. Merc joined Soulcom and become second leader to what was known as Sigma Coalition. During this time there was also a no above stone tool rule, and thus Merc released hours of mining and smelting could be one of his strong points to playing Minecraft. Loads of stone and coal were mined out, and soon enough there was enough stone to create a massive wall for Sigma. Sadly the walls and centre spire were the only things created and finished. The faction had been robbed multiple times and many would find easy ways in as there really wasn't enough Towny available. This lead to the leaving of Soulcom, and the end of the Sigma Coalition. It was now time for 4.0, Merc unsure of what to do originally planned to build his own town, these plans still exist yet nothing has been done. He become heavily in-active in-game and spent most of his time on the forums. Eventually gaining an invite to ''Anundr'' soon joining. Tho soon after joining he decided leaving ''Anundr'' as it really wasn't the right time for him to be in a faction. He ventured out alone and was eventually caught scavanging by a man and in-game god known as Makitalo2. With an act of honesty, stolen items were returned and soon after Makitalo2 and Merc were friends as well. They remain to be to this day. Present Currently Blind_Merc is more active on forums and once again is considering to place better plans together for a great city. He is currently a wanderer and lives in a small cave known as Marauder Den. Category:Players Category:Citizens